Through Another's Eyes
by Shadow ElfDemon
Summary: this is petty much gonna end up as a love triangle... ShinoxOCxGaara. NejixOC. I'm going to put the disclaimer here. Discaimer: I only own the plot and my OC's. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Kira awoke to find herself in the dorm room she had grown to hate. She, a mere thirteen year old, black hair accented her pale skin and crimson eyes that held a deep look that could represent so many more emotions than what she thought she could ever feel, alone.

"Why is life so cruel to only me?" her soft voice asked the air around her. Carefully her crimson eyes wondered to her sleeping roommate. Kira wished for one night she could have a dreamful sanctuary like the other girl, but Kira's nights were dreamless and occasionally full of nightmares.

She had only come to Dublin Girls School that morning, but she could already tell that it would be just like her home.

'If only I wasn't so meek and smart? Then maybe I wouldn't be here and I would have just maybe one friend. Mom and Dad wouldn't have hated me too?' She thought regretfully.

Two weeks ago, Kira sat, staring out the window of her room. She was thinking about her life, contemplating every move she made in the last week, wondering what she could have done different. She couldn't figure out what she had done to make her life so miserable. She couldn't understand why everyone didn't like her.

A shout from downstairs called her out of her world.

"Kira!" her mother's voice called from below.

Slowly walking down the stair case, Kira saw both her parents were seated on the couch of in the living room. They didn't seem mad, so that was a good thing.

"Kira," her father started as Kira sat down, "your mother and I have noticed that you have started to lock yourself in your room everyday. Your grades have been slipping, and we know you're a smart girl, so that shouldn't happen. So we have decided that you will be going to a boarding school called Dublin Girls School in Ireland."

Kira stood up quickly and looked at her parents, after a moment she dashed up the flight of stairs and started to pack her things.

Her father drove her to the school the next day, without a word, Kira mentally battled the turmoil that fought inside her.

When she went into the school, a woman dressing in a business looking outfit stood waiting for her.

"Are you Yuri, Kira?" her voice had a strict and unforgiving ring to it.

Slowly Kira nodded her head, is this woman really as mean as she seemed?

"I am the headmistress of this school, Miss Mira. First of all there are some ground rules that I have to lay down for you. Come, we'll talk as we walk to your dorm."

The woman started down the hall, as Kira followed behind.

"The first rule of this school is one of the most important and reinforced, no boys may be in the girl's dorm and no girls in the boy's dorm. In fact you're not allowed to even see the other gender alone."

Kira almost choked on air as she thought, 'B-but, I was sure this was an all girls school.'

"Keep up." Headmistress Mira's harsh voice called back to Kira. She realized she had stopped midway in a step.

The rest of the way Kira mentally kept track of the many rules of her new school, they were:

No meeting with the other gender unsupervised.

No disrespecting other students or teachers.

No leaving the school premises without an adult.

No being late for classes.

No rude comments or back mouthing anyone or thing.

Homework must always be on time.

The list goes on and on?

(Just so you know I put these here only because if Kira is going to hang with the Naruto gang, I wouldn't expect her to follow everyone of these rule, or even one for that matter? O.o.)

Before long Kira and the Headmistress were standing in front of the girl's dorm, producing a large ring of keys, the woman stuck one in the large door and it swung open, revealing a horde of noisy and almost annoying bunch of girls.

"Girls," Mira's voice immediately quieted and completely stopped the chaos before you eyes, "we have a new student, her name is Yuri Kira, and she will be here all year, so treat her like anyone else."

Kira watched as the girls returned to chaotic state within a second, the headmistress then turned to Kira and handed her a slip of paper with a room number on it. "This will be your room you will also have a roommate." With that she turned on her heals and left the hall.

Slowly Kira advanced down the few stone steps in front of her, a group of girl immediately came running up to her.

"So, you're the new girl huh?" One with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. She was obviously the leader of the clique. "Well, my name's Yamanaka Ino, and I'm the leader girl around here so don't mess with me or my group. That means we get all the hot boys too."

'Yamanaka Ino, where have I heard that before?' Kira thought, completely ignoring the other girl. 'Mom said something about her lots, but I can't remember what.'

After a few seconds of listening to her it hit her, "Y-you're my cousin from Ko- Korea" Kira had stopped herself from say what her parents called the forbidden word, "Konoha."

A few years back, your parents moved far away from a village named Konoha, which was when your parents were just married. You weren't supposed to even know about it, but you had over heard your parents talking about it once.

Konoha, to you, was an entirely different world where ninja's ruled. No one was quite sure if it was on this earth or another. All anyone ever knew was that those who know about it can come and go as they wish. But with only one rule, those who don't have relations to that world can never know about it. "It," as Kira's father always says, "is a secret that this world can not yet handle."

Kira was perfectly fine with this; she had nothing against keeping it a secret. Who would ever ask her "So Kira is there a secret world that no one knows about?" No Kira don't think that would ever happen so she wouldn't be lying either.

"Hey yeah! I thought I had heard your name before!" Ino exclaimed laughing, "But still cousin or not, I'm still head around here!"

Later that evening, the Headmistress came back and showed Kira to her room; the last thing she told her that night was that she had a roommate.

Currently Kira stood in front of her room, wondering who the other girl would be. Slowly Kira opened the door, silently wishing it would be someone nice. Who she found was the exact opposite.

Ino, "Why the hell are you here?" the blonde haired girl screeched.

"I-I c-could as-as-ask the same t-thing t-to y-y-you." Kira stated, wishing it had came out in a bolder way.

Ino seemed to calm down, "Okay, I can't say much, but since you already know I have to tell you. I'm on an important mission right now; I came alone first to check out the situation, in a few days everyone else will be coming to help. We all have to protect someone." She explained.

"Do you know who?" Kira whispered.

Ino's face became grim, "We don't know yet, but a very serious threat was put onto this academy a month ago. I can't tell the details because, well you just can't know okay."

"When will the others be coming?" Kira asked another question.

"Tomorrow or the day after, oh and Sasuke's mine, so don't even think about it. I can't believe I was sent here, Forehead's probably all over him right now."

That's when the conversation broke off; Kira went to bed that night feeling emptier than ever, somehow she liked it better when she could just make-believe about the complicated world her cousin came from. When she could pretend it didn't exist if she wanted, when her mind didn't now demand an answer for the things she couldn't explain.

But now her worlds changed, this won't be a good or happy time at her new academy.

'My life has changed so much I can't even understand it, perhaps it will change for the better in the future.' Kira thought as her eyes closed in sleepiness.

She was right about the changing part, but it would happen in more ways then she could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinsesjan is helping me write this so she deserves credit for this as well. Please read her stories on Quizilla.

The next day Kira found Ino looking through her stuff making weird faces. Kira laughed softly as Ino expression changed into a shocked one.

"Umm… I hope you don't mind… me asking but what… are you doing." Kira asked saying the last part a bit coldly.

"Me I'm just seeing what…. Oh Kira it's you, well since the others may be arriving today I think I'll go wait to greet them." With that Ino left Kira to clean up the mess she made.

Kira sighed, "Yeah just leave me here to clean up for you…." picking up her clothes and other items of hers that were tossed to the floor. "What a troublesome roommate…." She sighed once again as she finished cleaning the room, she even made the beds! _That's what I call hard work it looked as spotless and clean as when she first saw it. The room was painted forest green a dark purple line ran through the green abyss, a black television lay on top of a cherry wood dresser. Sitting down on her soft bed she stared out the window._

"Anyone in here!" A girl's voice shouted breaking the silence. Kira slowly walked out of her room but not before getting tackled. "Yay, it's not completely deserted here I'm saved! Saved I tell you, saved!" The girl shouted once again only this time happily. She got off of Kira and helped her up, apologizing for her rude behavior. "I'm sorry I tackled you and all but I was so happy to see another living being here! You see I can't stand being alone for more than a minute. Well anyways I'm Fayt, who are you?" The girl spoke quickly and was quieter than before, her hair was brown with crimson streaks, it was long unlike Kira's neck length black hair, and she also had beautiful lavender eyes that had a grey almost white slit like pupils.

"I-it's okay…. I'm Kira." Kira replied sounding slightly confused.

"Hey let's go for a walk but first can you help me find my room?" Fayt asked slightly embarrassed but got over it quickly and handed over the paper to Kira.

"Umm… it looks like you're my roommate—"Before Kira could finish her sentence she was dragged to the room she just exited and watched as Fayt put her stuff in the corner.

"So let's go what, are you waiting for slow poke!" Fayt yelled dragging her new friend out of the girls' dorm and out into the sunlight. "So Kira what do you do for fun?"

"I don't really know either…." Kira responded, giving a slightly dazed look to her new friend who laughed heartily.

"I see, so you're new here too? Well maybe we can ask my Grandpa! Yup that's what we'll do we will find him on an epic journey to the forbidden teacher's lounge!" Fayt said excitedly as she looked at the concerned expression on Kira face. "Don't worry Kira it will be fun and if we get caught I'll take all the blame! But since nothing will go wrong it'll be fine, promise, so we should get going! Man you're so quiet you need a little adventure, let's head out soldier!" Kira let out a small chuckle letting Fayt know that she believed her.

At that moment Kira didn't know how right Fayt was but chose to believe every last word and let a true smile lay on her face for the first time in years.

Fayt dragged Kira all the way back into the school where she made a few sharp turns and landed you in front of a large door that read 'Teacher's Lounge.'

Fayt then knocked loudly on the door of the lounge, "Granddad! It's me, I know you're in there so open up!" she scream at the door.

In a moment or so the door creaked open and an elderly man stood looking down at the two girls, "Fayt, my beloved granddaughter, how nice to finally see you again." He hugged Fayt and then turned to Kira. "Now, who is this lovely girl here? Is she your friend?"

"Yes, her name is Kira. I just met her a while ago but I can tell we're gonna be great friends." Fayt told her grandfather, smiling.

"Well isn't that great. I hope you two have tons of fun."

Fayt's face became serious, "Well that's what were here for. You see, Kira's new too and we have no idea what to do for fun. But you've been here for a while so you can tell us right?"

Kira nodded her head in agreement.

"Well let's see, around here at this time of the day, there is absolutely nothing to do."

Fayt had an anime fall as Kira mumbled about there being no help under her breath.

"However," Fayt's grandfather continued, "Since I'm a teacher here I have certain privileges. How would you two like to go look around the nearby town for and hour or so?"

Fayt then jumped up to give her grandfather to be what looked like a bone crushing hug. Kira let out a small blush and thanked the elderly man, "Thank you Mr?. Um?"

"Mr. O'riley, but please call me my grandpa. It make's me sound nicer don't you think?" Mr. O'riley explained.

Five minutes later, Kira Fayt and Mr. O'riley were crammed into Mr. O'riley's car. Fayt was chatting endlessly to him, while Kira just sat there listening, a small smile eased her cold features.

For two hours Fayt dragged the Kira and Mr. O'riley around the town.

"Ohh! Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy!" Fayt chanted as she filled a bag up with sugary sweets.

Mr. O'riley told Fayt and Kira that they could pick a store where he would buy them something. It didn't matter to Kira so she let Fayt choose.  
They decided on a candy shop where Fayt was running around like a maniac trying to fit everything into the little candy bag her grandfather had given her. Mr. O'riley had told Kira to get whatever she wanted

Kira simply wanted a small lolly, but when she tried to buy it, Mr. O'riley put the small one back and handed her something bigger than her hand.

On the way back however, Fayt had quieted down so she could stuff her mouth full of candy. Kira was almost thankful for the quiet. Sure her parents were rich but, this was too much noise for a girl who locked herself in her room for days on end.

When back to the academy, Mr. O'riley made Fayt give him the rest of the candy because Fayt was about to pass out from a sugar overdose. It was quite funny actually. Fayt was practically bouncing from wall to wall as she and Kira walked back to there dorm.

"Ohhh, I have a tummy ache?" Fayt complained.

"I wonder why?" Kira replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, see you back at the dorm?" Fayt told the black haired girl while clutching her stomach.

Kira silently continued to the dorm. As she got closer she heard voices and some of which sounded strangely boyish.

"Shut up fat boy." Ino's muffled hiss came through the door, "We might get caught."

A boy's voice replied, "I'm not fat, just pleasantly plump."

Before Kira had time to react the door was opened and a hand was placed to her mouth. As she tried to break free she was pinned to the wall.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

Kira opened her mouth and bit down hard on his hand, but instead of releasing her he punched her in the gut. Kira slowly fell to the floor as darkness took over her.

"Oh Sasuke what happened? Who was it?" Ino and a pink haired girl chorused then glared at each other.

"I don't know, but I knocked her out..." Sasuke replied.

Everyone made their way over to see who the eavesdropper was.

Ino's expression turned into one of suprise. "Oh crap... Everyone meet Kira, my cousin." She said laughing.

"So she knew everything all along?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asks, "Good going Sasuke, you knocked out an innocent girl! Ha I would have never done that."

A boy wearing sun glasses and a high collar trench coat spoke up, "Some one else is coming... Ino, I thought you said this was a safe place to talk..."

"Well, only I and Kira share this room, and it is late, so I thought it was? How was I to know that we would be so popular?" Ino replied in annoyance.

"Well anyway, your cousin is kind of hot... Think she'll go out with me?" asked an older looking boy with face paint and a weird looking hat asked from the corner.

An even older girl whacked him on the head, "Kankuro that's so off topic and gross it hurts."

"Uh, man I shouldn't have eaten all that candy... Kira's going to be so grossed out when I tell her what happened... At least she's my roommate," Fayt groaned from outside the door.

A boy with clear lavender eyes looked up from the wall he was leaning on,  
"The window," he suggested. Everyone jumped out, Kankuro grabbing Kira as well. Fayt came in and saw Kira wasn't there so she left to look for her. All the ninja let out a relived sigh.

"Uhn..." Kira groaned waking up; her eyes looked up to see the Kankuro holding her bridal style.

"Hello cutie, how you do-" He was cut off by her fist making contact with his nose. Dropping Kira he stumbled back, a string of offensive words falling from his mouth.

"Holy crap Kira, you got him good, I didn't know you could hit that hard."  
Ino yelled. A few of the other wolf whistled as they looked at the damage she had done.

"Oh, I didn't mean to..." Kira murmured, while running to hide behind Ino. "Who-who are you?"

The boy with blue eyes and golden hair came first, "Hello, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" He yelled, extending his hand. Just as Kira was about to shake it, she realized she had forgotten something, or someone.

She'd forgotten Fayt.

Ducking under Naruto's arm Kira practically flew through the open window to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira had finally found Fayt on the schools tennis courts, crying and muttering things about being not being able to find the only person who could stand her.

"Umm… Fayt are you okay?" Kira asked worriedly.

"Kira, I found you! I was so worried I thought that you hated me! You don't do you?" Fayt asked.

"No I don't hate you, why would you think that?" Kira asked, a wave of sadness rushing through her body. She'd felt the same feeling before but this time it was different like she was breaking under the pressure. Something like when a glass breaks after you squeezed it too hard.

"Oh that's good, I…I like I said before I can't stand being alone because I've been alone my whole life…." Fayt said as she cried.

"I can relate to you in so many ways but you can't let anything like that get to you… because sometimes you need to suck it up." Kira replied coolly putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you Kira!" Fayt yelled as she ran towards the girl's dorms.

Kira couldn't take the pain that was built up in her heart any more, for a second her hearts felt as if it was shattered into a million pieces than pulled back together only to repeat over and over again. The pain kept building up until she fell to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably. _Why must I always do everything wrong! Why can't anything just go right for just once, that's all I'm asking for!_ Kira asked with the little hope that remained in her heart.

Fayt ran into her dorm crying as she flung herself into the crowded room.

"Who the Hell are you to come barging in here like that!" Ino yelled angrily at the brown and crimson haired girl.

"This is my dorm, why are you here?" Fayt asked through her sobs.

"Well this is my dorm as well and these are my friends Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Chouji, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee and I'm Ino. Now who are you?" Ino pointed to each person as she introduced them.

"My names Fayt!" She exclaimed proudly pointing to herself.

"Please don't do that you remind me of Naruto!" Sakura yelled feeling slightly embarrassed.

Kira stared up at the sky, the moon shone brightly smiling at her tear stained face. She slowly rose to her feet as the tears stopped streaming down her cheeks. She smiled. She had finally felt as if she were on top of the world, no fear, no worry, just nothing. She felt as if she could fly and didn't know why. As she walked to her dorm she realized what she felt was confidence. She opened the door and found herself staring at the ground in shame.

"Hi, Kira!" came Fayt's cheerful voice.

"Hey…" Kira said as Fayt introduced her to everyone.

"This has proven to be quite troublesome…." Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head. Kira plopped on her bed nervously playing with her fingers.

"Hey Kira they seem a bit suspicious." Fayt whispered to her friend who only nodded in response.

'Fayt's right but there must be more to this what exactly were they sent to do?' Kira asked herself, Naruto poked her side along with Fayt. Kira soon began to laugh nervously though it was barely noticeable Naruto and Fayt exchanged glances and tickled Kira once again. She closed her eyes trying hard not to laugh she then opened her eyes to glare at the two. Once they had backed away Kira went back to thinking about the hundreds of possibilities.

"Ino your cousin seems to be the opposite of you." Sakura stated a sweat drop forming behind her head.

"I know she's way too uptight! I really hate her!" Ino said anger showing above anything else.

"That's harsh isn't it?" Tenten asked noticing that Kira flinched slightly.

"No!" Ino yelled.

"It doesn't matter…" Kira said quietly, all eyes were now on her.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Temari asked Kira with disbelief. '_This girl she's too self abusing'_

"Nothing really matters anymore; you can think whatever you want." Kira continued, "I came here because my parents made me. It's not like they miss me and I never had any friends anyway. Now I get here and within the first day I'm told I'm hated again."

Some of the girls looked like they were about cry. The worst part was that Lee had already started.

Kira ignored them and continued, "So to me it doesn't matter what you think anymore. Ino, you can hate me with every fiber in you and it won't matter today, tomorrow or ever." After that the room became very quiet and everyone tried not to stare at Kira.

Suddenly Ino couldn't take it anymore, "All right I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry Kira I don't hate you, I just didn't know."

Immediately the room changed into the chatter box of the year. Naruto kept asking you and Fayt questions everyone else began talking as well.

"Where do you come from? What type of houses do you have here? Where are the futons? What do they do for academies here? Why aren't there any people with headbands? What's your village's symbol?" He began listing off too many for her to hear.

" USA , a bungalow, what's a futon, this is it, what type of headband do you mean, we live in a city and don't have a symbol." Fayt replied somehow able to keep up.

Kira sat on the bed as she looked at the people around her. There was a girl with pink hair, a girl with brown hair in buns, a girl with blonde hair in four pigtails, and a small girl with short black hair and clear eyes.

There was also a great amount of guys, the ones that caught Kira's attention was the three way glaring contest. There was a boy black hair, a boy with red hair, and a boy with brown hair. In the corner was a boy in a long trench coat and sunglasses.

"Man this is troublesome, you're such a drag. Just sitting there staring into space." Shikamaru yawned, talking to Kira.

Not knowing the guy, she just glared at him for breaking her thoughts. Today was all wrong, it should have been different. These people shouldn't have come into her life!

Shikamaru continued talking, "This whole mission is troublesome… Y'know you could be a little nicer, not many people like there past."

_Then Kira glared at the boy again, what made him think he knew her?_

"She's nice or at least I think so!" Fayt said and at the same time made Shikamaru jump.

"Ya I don't find anything wrong with her!" chimed in Naruto, "So what if she's quiet?"

"I- I agree with Naruto- kun..." Hinata added quietly.

Fayt then got fed up with not being able to breath in the crowded room, "Let's go outside! I'm bored!" Kira nodded and gave Fayt, Naruto and Hinata a look of recognition. She finally knew what it was like to feel the slightest bit of hope from another person because on the inside she could feel that they hoped to see the other side of her. But they know they can't force it out of her they had to be patient.

After a while they found them selves in a basement underneath the school grounds.

"Creepy," said Ino, "I hope there aren't any spiders or bugs down here."

"It doesn't look like there are any..." Kira said as she observed the new surroundings. Fayt then grumbled something about going outside and not being in a basement.


End file.
